


最深深沉的渴望

by Eudiamonia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudiamonia/pseuds/Eudiamonia
Summary: EC&GGAD Incurable（愈合）系列，也可看作GGAD的PWP荣耀归属原作，我只是脑洞的呈现者





	最深深沉的渴望

盖勒特冰冷有力的手滑过阿不思的喉咙，顺延到他的下巴，他抹去他嘴角溢出的精浊。  
那双蓝色的双眼蕴荡着眼泪。盖勒特屈身吻着他的脸颊，即便此刻阿不思冷淡的脸颊也只不过染上薄薄的红晕，他克制自己的喘息近乎抽噎。  
盖勒特让他窒息，他伸入他喉咙深处，同时粗暴地拽起他红色的长发，让他完美的下颚彻底暴露在赤裸裸的视线监视之下。他无法吞咽下这巨物，血涌到口腔和唇际，像壁炉中焚烧的火炭。  
盖勒特为这口腔的温热和软湿近乎呻吟地喟叹。  
在越来越激烈的抽动中，盖勒特几乎到达顶点，他强迫地抬起阿不思的下颚，看他脆弱的喉结在他的指尖震颤，吞下那些精液和唾液。  
而阿不思拒绝看他，湛蓝的双眸紧紧阖上，皱紧的眉头显露出他内心的痛苦。

“我们之间只剩如此了吗？”

盖勒特伏在阿不思的肩上，高潮未歇的热气透过耳膜传到阿不思的心脏处。  
他顺着阿不思的耳廓舔舐下去，轻轻咬着他充血的耳垂，缓慢、轻柔、细致顺着他的脖颈吻到胸前。  
在幽暗的光下，阿不思身上绽放出一朵一朵花蕾。  
盖勒特吮吸着他的皮肤，酥痒疼痛啄燃他身体一处处敏感点。盖勒特有时觉得阿不思是造物的尤物，特别是在他褪去了少年的青涩后，他那热烈张扬的红色长发和含蓄冷清的蓝色眼睛，是最勾人的海妖才具备的绝配。  
盖勒特的占有欲毋庸置疑，在他们第一次时阿不思被顶弄到失神时，盖勒特让他一遍又一遍呼唤自己的名字。  
“将你的一切给我，阿尔。”  
透过盖勒特深邃英俊又沾染疯狂邪恶的眼睛，阿不思看到自己坠入深渊，永不止息的降落，永无触底之时。  
盖勒特是进攻的猛兽，而阿不思任由自己坠入陷阱。  
盖勒特会虔诚地亲吻他白色衬衫的领口，双唇隔着布料传来温热的温度。即便他只亲吻他的纽扣，阿不思都无力抗拒。  
金发的、热情洋溢的、满不在乎的、愤世嫉俗的盖勒特。  
当他们在黑暗的巷子里接吻，阿不思甚至不知觉自己的腰带何时被盖勒特攥在手中握紧拉向他，贴近他已经勃起的炽热。  
“我想用精液涂满你的身体，像是沐浴的膏油。”  
阿不思发誓他绝说不出来这样下流的情话，同时他被盖勒特压在墙壁上，自己赤身裸体被盖勒特操到遍体浊液的场景烙在他的脑海里。  
恰逢一个打劫者。  
阿不思就看着盖勒特的阴茎依旧停留在他的体内，同时右手毫不犹豫扣下扳机、一击毙命。  
枪声使阿不思下意识夹紧后穴，他最狂放的梦境也没有现在疯狂。  
“阿尔。”盖勒特愉悦地呻吟同时呼唤阿不思的名字。  
粗鲁冒犯者的血流过阿不思的左脚脚边，盖勒特抬起他的双腿缠在自己腰间。  
当阿不思任由盖勒特在他面前杀人时，他们之间已经没有禁忌可言。  
盖勒特·格林德沃已经将残忍、暴戾、独断、狠毒完全展露。  
阿不思时常想起他们第一次遇见，盖勒特明亮到刺眼的笑容轻浮、确信又带着不安和虔诚，问，你从我这里看到了什么？  
阿不思·邓布利多回答，希望和梦。  
盖勒特放肆大笑，你没有看到我多么美吗？  
阿不思心中被挠动一下。  
所有人都能接受纯洁的无暇的没有欲求的阿不思，人们都觉得他就该是优秀的榜样。  
只有这个从德国来的声名狼藉的客人，试图诱拐他私奔。  
“我宁愿做自由的荡妇，也不做虚伪的淑女。”  
盖勒特闭上眼睛，收回他凌厉欺人的目光后，有着阴柔忧郁而精美的面庞。  
邓布利多知道，他遇到一个人，那些真实的梦和荒唐的梦，高贵的理想和下贱的渴望，都在他身上。  
盖勒特会在他看书时亲吻他的小腿，直至摸索到他大腿薄嫩的敏感地带，一下一下温柔而撩人地亲吻，直到他不能抵抗，身体的欲望绷紧撕裂汹涌而出不可抑制。  
阿不思将修长的双腿搭在盖勒特肩上，如果只看剪影，那简直是相当优雅精美的一幅画面，忽视盖勒特解开的衬衫、他伸向阿不思身体深处的手。他们踢翻的墨水染掉一沓厚实烫金的纸。  
“盖勒特……”  
阿不思轻轻叹息，他看不到盖勒特的脸，只能感到身体被打开而沉甸甸的重量逐渐挤入他体内，盖勒特修长的手蹭刮过阿不思的前端，在握紧那同样火热的性器时，他轻笑，直到将这个清高的禁欲者碾磨出呻吟。  
“你我之间没有胜者。”  
阿不思的脑中回荡着这句话，他忘记这是他对盖勒特所说，还是盖勒特对他讲的。  
在碾磨抽插中，阿不思顽固的意识终于抛弃他的身体，他没有听到自己发出如何风情旖旎的呓语，像是央求更多像是哀求放过。盖勒特吻着他裸露的颈部，直到阿不思彻底射出时，发出像是猫咪餍足的呜咽。后穴收缩的快感催盖勒特结束这场白日宣淫的做爱，盖勒特将阿不思调转过来，再次没入他的身体，直到射在他大腿的边缘。  
“我爱你。”盖勒特发出嘶嘶低沉的允诺。  
阿不思却无法开口回应，他全部的血液流经心脏撞击出巨大的声响。那双蓝色的眼睛含着遗憾温情和痛苦看着他。

格林德沃从梦中醒来。  
禁区的夜安静到只有风声。  
就算在他梦中，阿不思也最终没有说出那句话。


End file.
